Xiaolin Christmas Carol
by megasean3000
Summary: The Warriors do a Christmas Carol act to get Jack to change his ways.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

Due to this festive season, I will be drawing away from the Xiaolin Showdown and Yu-Gi-Oh crossovers and focus on a Christmas story for the Xiaolin Warriors. I will be making a story known as "Xiaolin Christmas Carol" The story is its Christmas in the Temple and the Warriors have claimed a new Shen Gong Wu called the Angel Wings, which effects are unknown at the moment. But Jack raids the Temple and steals all but three Shen Gong Wu, the Serpent's Tail, Shard of Lightning and Angel Wings. As Raimundo's leader, he plans to make a little prank on Jack to make him see the error of his ways. By using what Wu they have left and re-enact A Christmas Carol, to get back all their Wu.

This story will be completed by Christmas Day, if not, then I'll be disgraced as a Fan writer. Anyways, review with ideas and tips.


	2. The Raid

**The Raid**

(The Warriors were riding on Dojo, for their new Shen Gong Wu.)

Raimundo: So what we got?

Dojo: The Angel Wings.

Kimiko: Cool, what's it do?

Dojo: I can't remember, and lookey here, it's in the old language, another night deciphering I suppose.

Clay: Well hurry up, partner. We gotta get back to the Temple in time.

Omi: What is the rush?

Raimundo: Don'cha know what today is?

Omi: Saturday?

Kimiko: No. It's Christmas Eve.

Omi: Christmas Eve? What is so special about that?

Raimundo: It is only the most special day of the year all over the world.

Dojo: 'Fraid your little religious talk has to be cut short, leader. We got Wu dead ahead.

(The Angel Wings were hanging on a snow filled branch.)

Omi: There is the Shen Gong Wu. Let us claim it and you can finally explain what Christmas is.

(He grabbed the Shen Gong Wu and they flew away again.)

Clay: Something smells fishier than a rotten fish in a summer's day.

Raimundo: Yeah, that was too easy. Where was Jack? Wuya? Chase or Hannibal?

Kimiko: Probably enjoying the festive season.

(But when they arrived back at the Temple, the Shen Gong Wu vault was broken open and then Jack was raised up by a huge Jack-Bot.)

Raimundo: I knew that was too easy!

Jack: Ahahahahaha! Now I have all your Shen Gong Wu! And there ain't nothing you can do about it!

Raimundo: Shoku Eagle Strike Wind!

(He blasted the Jack-Bot away, but it was hardly affected.)

Jack: Super-Bot! Attack!

(It fired rockets all over the Temple, blowing away everyone.)

Jack: Adios, Xiaolin Losers! Ahahaahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

(The Warriors emerged from the snow, but Omi was missing.)

Clay: Yo, little partner. Where are yah?

(Omi was buried under a lot of snow, and heavily wounded.)

Kimiko: Hang on, Omi!

(He was taken to his bed, and was still very badly hurt.)

Master Fung: I'm afraid Omi is severely wounded beyond my care. If he isn't treated before noon of tomorrow, he will die.

(Raimundo slammed his hands and a nearby desk.)

Raimundo: That Spicer!!!

Kimiko: Calm down, Rai. We still have time.

Raimundo: But how're we meant to save Omi with only one Shen Gong Wu?

Dojo: Not necessarily, the Serpent's Tail and Shard of Lightning were spared.

Clay: Hey, little partner. We need yah ter read what the Angel Wings actually does.

Kimiko: Omi's hurt, and we need all Shen Gong Wu possible to help raid back the stolen Wu.

Dojo: Actually, I did read it. And it lets the user see into other people's pas, present and future.

Kimiko: Hm, a bit of Christmas Carol stuff going on there.

Raimundo: That's it!

Kimiko: What's what?

Raimundo: As leader, I have a perfect idea.


	3. Raimundo's Plan

**Raimundo's Plan**

(At the Meditation Hall.)

Raimundo: The Angel Wings can let us see into other people's past, present and future. Right, Dojo?

Dojo: Uh-huh.

Raimundo: We still got the Shard of Lightning and Serpent's Tail. Right, Clay?

Clay: Ah reckon so.

Raimundo: Why not do a little Christmas Carol on Jack?

Kimiko: Where would this get us?

Raimundo: You do know the Christmas Carol tale don't you?

Kimiko: Yeah, evil guy gets visited by three spirits on Christmas Eve, Christmas Day and he's the kindest guy in his town.

Raimundo: Let's show Jack the error of his ways, so that he can return the Wu, and we can get Omi better.

Kimiko: Let's hope this only works. If we don't, Omi's gonna die next morning.

Raimundo: Alright, let's go!

(The four all raced to Jack's mansion; from there they could hear Jack below: "Bah, humbug! I hate Christmas!")

Kimiko: He's the perfect guinea pig for this.

Raimundo: Yah sure you wanna go first? This was my idea after all.

Kimiko: You seem to know what to do in the last bit, me 'n' Clay can handle the first and middle parts.

Raimundo: Alright, but be careful.

(Kimiko raced to Jack's house to initiate Raimundo's plan.)


	4. Kimiko: The Ghost of Christmas Past

**Kimiko: The Ghost of Christmas Past**

(Jack was in his basement, laughing his heart out with all the Shen Gong Wu he's collected.)

Jack: Ahahahahahahahaha! Like taking candy from a kid! That was easier than I thought! Now with all the Shen Gong Wu, I can plan my plans! (Yawn) but maybe in the morning. Being an Evil-boy Genius has its bad sides.

(He got changed and went to sleep. Then the clock in his room rang twelve.)

Jack: (In his sleep.) Gotta remember to smash that clock in the morning. (Snore.)

(Then, there was a huge spectral glow from right in front of him.)

Jack: Hey, turn off that, whoa!

(It was Kimiko, who had a silver gown on, bare-footed, had her hair down and had her fire powers give a glow.)

Jack: Kimiko? Get outta here, before I kick your butt!

Kimiko: I am not Kimiko. I am the Ghost of Christmas Past.

Jack: Ghost of Christmas Past? Hm…

Kimiko: I have been watching you, Jack. And your actions in the Temple have severely injured an innocent. Tell me, why?

Jack: For World Domination!

Kimiko: Yes, but why do you crave World Domination so badly?

Jack: …'Cus of childhood traumas, I suppose.

Kimiko: Then let us see these "traumas."

Jack: Maybe in the morning, I'm tired.

Kimiko: No, now.

Jack: Alright, whatever. But if I sleep in, I'm blaming you!

Kimiko: (Under her breath.) Angel Wings.

(They glowed and were landed in a small room.)

Jack: Where are we? Why does this place look familiar, why am I over there and not…Me?

Kimiko: That's right. That's you.

(A small child was there in the room.)

Jack: Yo! Little guy!

Kimiko: He can neither hear nor see you.

Jack: Hmph, this place looks Christmassy.

Kimiko: That's because it is Christmas 1994. In your living room. Now watch.

(They watched as the little Jack raced to a Christmas tree and opening a few presents.)

Jack: Hm, I look a complete disgrace; I'm not even planning World Domination!

(But as he said those words, the little Jack started wailing.)

Jack: Where's my state-of-the-art robots! I asked Santa for robots to rule the world!

Kimiko: You see? Even as a child, you were greedy and black-hearted.

Jack: Hey, all the good reasons, Santa didn't get me robots! I never believed in him since!

Kimiko: It is not that. You fail to see the kindness in others, which is why you fail to get what you want. Now let us see your enemies Christmas' at the same time. (Under her breath.) Angel Wings.

(They entered the flash and appeared in a girly sort of room, and in a four-poster bed was a child version of Kimiko.)

Jack: What's this gotta do with anything?

Kimiko: Watch.

(The little girl raced to her Christmas tree and opened her presents to reveal stalks of games.)

Girl-Kimiko: Yay! Games. Thank you Santy!

Jack: Whoa, she's really like that?

Kimiko: Kimiko was always like that at Christmas; although she never got what she always wanted, she respected all that she did have, now let us take a look into a further time. (Under her breath.) Angel Wings.

(The flash appeared again and re-appeared in Jack's living room. Then a much older Jack appeared and stomped to a sofa, tinkering around with a toy Jack-Bot. Then his mom came in.)

Mom: Jackie? Aren't you going to open your presents?

Little-Jack: No way, mommy! I hate stupid old Christmas!

(Then the flash appeared again, which appeared in a town-square, with snow fluttering everywhere.)

Jack: Where're we now, ghost?

Kimiko: You know where. (Under her breath.) Nor do I for that matter.

(Then the little-Jack appeared from behind a building with what looked like a toy gun.)

Little-Jack: Ahahahahaha! My invention is now complete!

Jack: Oh I remember that, that was my first ever invention. I wonder what I used it for again.

Kimiko: (Under her breath.) My guess, no good.

(And her prediction was right. The little-Jack took the gun and fired a blast of fire on the Town's Christmas tree. Kimiko was shocked at what she seen.)

Jack: Oh yeah. Spirit, can't we go some place else? Please, please?

Kimiko: There is only so much I can show you. However, I can say that you have done terrible things in your past Christmas', and if you want to progress further in life, you need to bury the past and look up to what is about to happen.

Jack: I ain't gonna do that! Christmas stinks and I'm sure all the other evil villains are the same!

Kimiko: Then I leave you.

(The flash appeared again, and Jack noticed she was gone and back in his room.)

Jack: Whoa, just a dream. Just a dream.

(Back outside, Clay and Raimundo were waiting for Kimiko, and she slid under them with the Serpent's Tail.)

Clay: So, how'd it go, little lady?

Kimiko: Never again! The brat was an evil pest!

Raimundo: Has he changed then?

Kimiko: Nuh ah, just the same black-hearted freak we all know.

Raimundo: Alright, time for round two.

Clay: Read yah, partner.


	5. Clay: The Ghost of Christmas Present

**Clay: The Ghost of Christmas Present**

(Jack resumed his sleeping, until finally the clock struck one, and by that time, Clay was outside his window.)

Clay: Time to fix this place up. Shard of Lightning!

(He shortened down time and made Jack's room look like a festive palace. Then Jack woken up again, this time with shock.)

Jack: Whoa, what's going on here?

Clay: Howdy, partner!

(Clay was dressed in orange robes, had huge boots and had a cane.)

Jack: Clay! Alright, what's going on?

Clay: Clay? You were mentioning a name or a town. 'Cus my belly does look like a town! Ahahahaha!

Jack: Hehe, yeah.

Clay: I am the Ghost of Christmas Present. Say, did my little partner, the Ghost of Christmas Past mosey down here?

Jack: Yeah, she did.

Clay: Alright then, Jackie boy. It's time to see your present!

Jack: I told you, I hate Christmas!

Clay: Ahahahaa, not gifts, your present!

(He activated the Angel Wings and they entered the flash again, this time, they arrived in Chase Young's Lair.)

Jack: Why're we here, ghost?

Clay: I recall you saying to the Ghost of Christmas Past all the other super villains hated Christmas. Am I right?

Jack: Yeah, I guess.

Clay: Then take a look at what Chase has to say about it.

(He led them to Chase's throne. He was not doing anything but drinking Lou Mane Lone Soup and reading an ancient looking book.)

Jack: I thought you said he'd like Christmas.

Clay: I didn't say anything about liking Christmas to be in the festive mood, partner.

(Chase was humming to himself, in a Christmas way. Still being his evil self, he had a merry sort of self. Then Wuya came in, with a rim of holly around her neck and a Santa Claus hat on.)

Wuya: Oh, how I love Christmas, a wonderful time for us evil-doers, huh, Chase?

Chase: Christmas may be a joyful time, but that does not mean I won't be spreading evil.

Wuya: Oh you're such a weenie. Take the load off, enjoy Christmas while the day's still young.

Chase: Not now.

Jack: Note to self, never form an evil alliance with Wuya at Christmas.

Clay: Now come. We still have so much to see. And for you to learn.

Jack: Learn?

(The flash appeared again. This time in front of the gates of the Xiaolin Temple.)

Jack: Ghost. Why're we here?

Clay: Look.

(He pointed to the wood just along there. And Raimundo and Omi were walking with a log and a few buckets of food. Omi had a bandage around his leg and had a few plasters on.)

Jack: What's up with Opie?

Clay: That was you, partner. You 'n' your robot did that to him.

Jack: …I did that?

Omi: So explain to me, Raimundo. What is Christmas?

Raimundo: Well, a long time ago, a normal lady was entrusted with the birth of a baby boy. This boy would one day bring peace to the world. Christmas, is the birthday of that kid, and we celebrate it.

Omi: what does this have to do with gift-exchanging?

Raimundo: Well, a guy called Saint Nick, wanted to give the baby presents, for his birth, but he couldn't find him anywhere, so what he did was give all the gifts to every single kid in the world. That's how Santa Claus did his first round. At least I think.

Omi: Oh, I understand. But what is the strange little plant that Christmas wouldn't be without?

Raimundo: Mistletoe?

Omi: Yes.

Raimundo: Well, the mistletoe is like a symbol for love. When two people are under it, they gotta, y'know.

Omi: What?

Raimundo: Y'know, kiss.

Omi: Oh, I see. I am feeling Christmassy already!

(They went inside the Temple and were greeted by Kimiko and Clay. Jack and Clay watched out the window.)

Kimiko: Welcome back.

Raimundo: Brrrr. It's cold.

Kimiko: Here, get out of those wet clothes and dry up by the fire.

Raimundo: Thanks.

Omi: Oh I have learned so many things about Christmas!

Clay: Like what?

Omi: Well…

(But then Master Fung came in.)

Master Fung: Christmas talk will have to be cut short, for now, it is Christmas dinner.

Omi: Yay!

Jack: Man! They always look so peaceful.

Clay: They're peaceful, partner. Because they have nothing.

Jack: Nothing? What do yah mean?

Clay: Come on inside.

(They went inside to the dinner hall with the other Warriors, but the dinner which they had wasn't much.)

Jack: Whoa, I never thought they'd be like this.

Raimundo: Whew, man its cold.

Kimiko: Here, Wudai Mars Fire!

(She blew him a small fireball which heated him up.)

Raimundo: Thanks.

Master Fung: Kimiko. What are the rules?

Kimiko: No Xiaolin techniques in the table.

Master Fung: Very good. Now eat as much as you can.

(They all had very small berries which were not properly made.)

Jack: Man! Look at them! How can they be so nice when they're broke!

Clay: It doesn't take riches to have happiness, partner. Besides, they have to be at least merry when ...Omi dies.

Jack: What! Little cue ball's dying?

Clay: Because of you. Since we don't have much to take care of Omi. He'll die in your present time at Christmas Day in noon.

Jack: Whoa. Spirit, what'll come next? What happens now?

Clay: A'hm afraid that's not my department, partner. So I'll leave you to the next spirit. So, farewell.

(They were transported back to Jack's normal room, which was back to normal. Clay made his escape down the floor with the Serpent's Tail and met up with Raimundo.)

Clay: Alright, partner. This bronco's all yours.

(Raimundo was wearing a cloak with a hood; he pulled up the hood to look more malicious.)

Raimundo: Okay, wish me luck.


	6. Raimundo: The Ghost of Christmas Future

**Raimundo: The Ghost of Christmas Future**

(Jack remained awake to await the next spirit, and then the spirit actually arrived through the floor.)

Jack: AAAAAAH!

(He hid under his covers and seen it was a creepy looking person with a dark cloak. (Which was in secret Raimundo.))

Jack: (Frightened.) Are…you the…the Ghost of...C…C…Christmas Future?

(Raimundo nodded.)

Jack: And you're here to show me the future?

(He nodded again and activated the Angel Wings, transporting them to Chase's Lair, where it looked like a huge party was commencing, with all the evil villains there, until Chase was about to give a speech.)

Chase: Many years ago, an annoying little brat was born. He plagued our lives the day he was born!

(The guests clapped their hands while Jack was confused.)

Chase: Now today, that little rat has been exterminated!

(They clapped even louder.)

Chase: (Raising a goblet.) Here's to the little rat, who is now dead!

Guests: (Raising their goblets.) To the rat!

(And they all took a gulp out of the goblets.)

Jack: Spirit? What's all this?

(Then Raimundo took him back to the Xiaolin Temple, this time in the future. The future Raimundo was coming back from the woods again, it looked the same as before, only there was no Omi. He arrived back at the Temple, and then Jack noticed the future-Kimiko was crying.)

Kimiko: I can't believe he's dead.

Raimundo: He was just a little guy, and he was killed by a monster.

Clay: You said it, partner.

Jack: Yo, ghost! Who're they talking about? Hey!

(But then future-Raimundo answered his question.)

Raimundo: He deserved the leader-role more than I did, he should have been leader before he died. Now he's just recognised as a petty Wudai Warrior.

Jack: Wait. No, Omi!

(Raimundo nodded and transported them to a creepy, foggy graveyard.)

Jack: Where're we now?

(Jack looked around, and seen a small group of people around a tombstone, it was the Warriors and Master Fung, who he was giving a speech.)

Master Fung: Omi, you have been an excellent student. It was my pleasure as a Master to teach you, I only imagine where ever you have gone; they will train you better than I have.

(Kimiko was crying on Raimundo's shoulder. Then Raimundo approached the grave.)

Raimundo: I'm sorry, Omi. I wasn't strong enough to help you. I'm no leader, it should have been you.

(Kimiko put a hand on Raimundo's shoulder and patted it.)

Jack: A funeral? For Omi?

(But then Raimundo drew Jack's attention to another tombstone, where snow was covering it all over.)

Jack: What's up with this tombstone? What about Omi's?

(Jack scrubbed the snow off the tombstone and fell back in shock, as the tombstone read: "Jack Spicer.")

Jack: Jack Spicer! I know that name, it's me!

(He ran and grabbed Raimundo's cloak.)

Jack: Please, tell me how I can stop it! I don't wanna die, I don't, I don't, I don't! Tell me how!

(Raimundo pulled his hood down.)

Raimundo: You wanna know how you get rid of your own death? Then get rid of Omi's!

(He grabbed Jack's nightgown so Jack's feet were off the ground.)

Raimundo: You and your raid is gonna kill Omi! And we'll kill yah if you let that happen! What you've seen will come to pass, if we the Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Future fail! And believe me, we failed the instant we came to you! If you wanna help Omi, then change your ways!

Jack: Yes, yes! I'll change…at Christmas!

Raimundo: And maybe in the end, you'll figure out who's life is better, yours, or Omi's.

(And with a final flash, Jack awoke in his bed, it was light. He scrambled to his clock and seen it was eight o' clock. He got up immediately and started to get changed.)

Jack: Yes, I will change! Thank you spirits! I will save, Omi! I promise!

(Meanwhile, Raimundo slid back to Kimiko and Clay.)

Kimiko: Judging by his yelling, I say you succeeded.

Raimundo: Not yet, we gotta get back to the Temple and make it look like we weren't in on it. Dojo, let's go!

Dojo: Roger that!

(They flew back to the Temple.)


	7. A Changed Jack

**A Changed Jack**

(The Warriors arrived at the Temple, and pretended they were sleeping all night. Until Jack arrived at the Temple, blowing away the snow on the grounds with his plane.)

Raimundo: Jack Spicer! You've got some nerve coming here, after what you did to Omi!

Jack: No, I'm not here to fight.

Kimiko: Oh really? Then why are you here? Steal what's left of our Wu?

Jack: No. I'm here to give back your Wu! And to give Omi this.

(He lifted up a small glass phial, that contained a clear blue substance.)

Clay: How do we know it ain't spiked?

Jack: No time!

(He ran past the other Warriors and made Omi drink the liquid. Until being pummelled by the other Warriors.)

Jack: I'm not here to fight! I've learned the error of my ways!

(Then Omi began to stir and the other Warriors ran to him.)

Kimiko: Omi? Are you okay?

(Omi flipped out of bed.)

Omi: Never better, my best friend. Which one of you gave me that very relaxing liquid?

(All of them pointed to Jack.)

Omi: Oh, I am so happy that Jack Spicer has become a good person now!

Jack: Well, not exactly turned pure evil. Just half and half.

Raimundo: Why did yah wanna help Omi?

Jack: Long story.

Kimiko: We're not going anywhere. Its Christmas afterall.

(Jack told the story which Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay already knew. Omi was entranced.)

Jack: And that's the story. The Ghost of Christmas Future said if I don't heal Omi, I would die too. Which me nor Omi would now.

Kimiko: (Pretending.) Wow, that is totally freaky.

Omi: How about staying with us for Christmas?

Jack: Love to, but I got other things to do, like catch up with Christmas since I was seven. Oh and here's your Wu back.

(He threw them a bag of their stolen Shen Gong Wu.)

Raimundo: Thanks.

Jack: Catch yah later.

(Jack flew off.)

Omi: Oh how I am so glad we have all the Shen Gong Wu back.

Clay: Hey, isn't it supposed to be Christmas?

Raimundo: Oh yeah. Let's get this place into a Christmas feeling.

(Using the Shen Gong Wu reclaimed, they decorated the entire Temple, opened the presents from their families, (Omi got things from Jack and other friends.) and were having a brilliant Christmas feast.)

Master Fung: Raimundo. Would you like to say the prayers?

Raimundo: Oh yeah. Dear lord, thanks for this great feast, thanks for giving us a merry Christmas and… thanks for not making our best friend die.

(Kimiko smiled.)

Master Fung: A hummingbird's hum is not very loud, but stretches over all birds.

Raimundo: Man, even at Christmas he's getting' up with these wise sayings!

(The Warriors and Master Fung joked all the way through the feast. And after that, the Warriors remained at the dinner table, still having a few talks.)

Kimiko: Raimundo?

Raimundo: Yeah?

Kimiko: We never thanked you.

Raimundo: Thanked me?

Clay: I think the little lady's trying ter spell out that you were the one who came up with the Christmas Carol plan.

Raimundo: Ah, it was nothing. I really couldn't have done it with you guys.

Kimiko: You were the one who did it all.

(Both Raimundo and Kimiko glanced at each other.)

Clay: (To Omi.) I think the partners need a little motivation, if you know what I mean.

Omi: Ah!

(Omi ran up, directly above Raimundo and Kimiko, with what appeared to be a wreath of mistletoe. Raimundo and Kimiko noticed it.)

Raimundo: Mistletoe?

(Then without warning, Kimiko kissed Raimundo for about five seconds before drawing back, pure red.)

Raimundo: You're welcome.

(And he pulled her towards him and kissed again.)

Raimundo: Merry Christmas!


End file.
